L'eau et la lueur
by Nuity
Summary: "Est-ce qu'on est morts ?" "J'espère." / Lisa, post-BBS et pré-KH1.


Bonjour. Ici Nuity, qui aime s'auto-briser le cœur avec ses propres headcanons.

Cet OS est ma hantise. Son nom dans mon Doc Manager c'est "Je hais ma vie". Bonne lecture.

X

Au début, ils sont deux.

Ils marchent longtemps dans le noir, presque aveugles, se raccrochant au contact familier de leurs mains serrées étroitement, au vague souvenir qui leur reste du soleil et qui s'efface lentement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait où ils vont - mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'ils sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'au bout, comme ils disaient. Le fantôme d'une douleur inimaginable fait pulser les veines du visage d'Isa, et il ne se rappelle à peine que de silhouettes sombres qui n'ont rien d'humain, de hurlements et de la voix de Lea déformée par la terreur, par l'incompréhension.

Ils ont à peine quinze ans.

De temps en temps, des formes se dessinent dans l'obscurité. Des monstres, des cauchemars devenus réalité tentent de les déchiqueter vivants, mais ne les atteignent jamais, peu importe la raison. Ils ne sont peut-être, après tout, que de vagues réminiscences, que de faibles échos de ce qu'ils étaient avant la mort de la lumière. Les deux mots qu'ils prononcent – leurs noms mutuels, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, qu'ont-ils d'autre après tout – sont étouffés et distordus et les ténèbres semblent presque _vivantes_. Prêtes à les dévorer. Pas en les avalant tout crus, non, mais en arrachant, minuscule morceau par minuscule morceau, tout ce qu'il reste d'eux.

Mais tant qu'ils restent ensemble, tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout d'un moment – des heures, des semaines, des années peut-être, le temps existe-t-il seulement là où ils se trouvent ? – une lueur diffuse se dessine dans le lointain. Une main invisible et immense esquisse devant eux les traits de quelques rochers ancrés dans du sable, et d'une mer qui n'a rien d'une mer. Simplement de l'eau, à l'aspect immatériel, qui vient mourir doucement sur le sol gris. La seule tâche de couleur, c'est d'abord l'éclat au loin, comme un coucher de soleil bleuâtre sur un océan de néant, puis, une fois qu'ils peuvent de nouveau s'apercevoir l'un l'autre, eux-même, ternis et fatigués, l'air émacié. Du sang coule dans les yeux d'Isa et son exclamation horrifiée est avalée par la vaste étendue de rien alors qu'il tâte son visage et touche les bords d'une plaie immonde. Une croix. Il ne sent rien, le sent à peine alors qu'il devrait hurler de douleur ; et Lea, sans un mot, sans un son, se défait de son éternel keffieh que son meilleur ami qualifiait d'horrible, autrefois – il y a quelques heures, dans une autre vie –, et essuie les larmes que forme le liquide pourpre au coin de ses yeux, lui rend la vue, presse le tissu imprégné de son odeur contre la mutilation, et, quand il a fini, reprend sa main et la serre, avec une poigne que seul inspire le désespoir.

Isa devrait avoir mal.

« Tu t'en souviens ? » murmure-t-il, et sa voix est lointaine, effacée, comme s'il se trouvait à mille lieues de là. « De... avant ici ? »

Lea ferme les yeux et entremêle ses doigts aux siens. C'est flou, ou alors il ne veut pas en parler, alors il se contente de guider son ami, de le faire asseoir à côté de lui, sur le sable qui devrait être mouillé, devrait se coller à leur vêtements, devrait n'avoir ne serait-ce que la texture du sable. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. (Mais pas besoin de le guider, après tout ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se perdre, n'est-ce pas, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont ensemble.) Le silence s'étire et s'enroule autour d'eux, étouffe Isa, l'asphyxie alors que de sa main gauche, il maintient étroitement le bandage de fortune contre une plaie qui n'est peut-être même pas la sienne – même la nausée qu'elle lui inspire est diffuse. Floue, presque inexistante.

« Est-ce qu'on est morts ? » Il parle le plus bas possible, de crainte peut-être que le noir absorbe ses mots s'il a l'impudence de les prononcer à voix haute.

La réponse de Lea le percute plus durement qu'un coup de pied dans le ventre, ou même que la découverte d'une blessure ouverte taillée dans son front qui ne le fait même pas souffrir. Son souffle en est coupé, et c'est la première chose violente qu'il ressent depuis ce qu'on dirait être une éternité ou deux.

« J'espère. »

Ses yeux, si éclatants avant – mais quel est cet avant qu'il ne cesse de mentionner en son fort intérieur ? –, sont assombris. Comme contaminés par l'endroit où ils sont en quelque sorte retenus. A cet instant-là, Isa se demande si c'est bien son meilleur ami qui se tient à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Une autre pression des doigts. Le refus de mettre des souvenirs en mots, de crainte d'accepter de les rendre réels. Pour la première fois, Isa perçoit sa peur aussi sûrement que si c'était une odeur ; et pourtant, son visage reste impassible. Pas un frémissement de ses traits jusqu'à ce qu'il ose lui faire face franchement et lui faire oublier ses doutes.

Lea sourit et les ténèbres reculent. Il s'imagine les entendre gémir et se replier, comme si la lumière qui émanait soudainement de son ami les avait brûlées – et pourtant une lumière bien terne, bien fatiguée, bien abîmée. Un oxymore – un espoir désespéré. Mais tout ça n'a pas la moindre importance – Lea lui _sourit_. Un sourire un peu moqueur, un peu défiant, sûr de lui, pâle imitation de celui qu'il lui adressait souvent, dans ce qui est peut-être maintenant une autre vie. Un autre monde, une autre époque. Quelque chose d'autre. Est-ce que le Jardin Radieux existe encore ?

Sont-ils destinés à vivre ( _vivre est un bien grand mot_ , chuchote une voix insidieuse à la lisière de sa conscience) ici pour le restant de leurs jours, alors ? A attendre, marcher si le coeur leur en dit, les doigts toujours emmêlés d'une telle sorte qu'ils finiront par ne plus former qu'une seule entité ?

C'est sans doute stupide, mais Isa voudrait une glace à l'eau de mer, là, maintenant, comme un condamné réclamerait une dernière cigarette, à consommer en contemplant la lueur suspendue dans son agonie en face d'eux. Personne ne lui accorde cela – qui le pourrait, de toutes façons ? – alors il se contente de donner un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Lea, un rictus fatigué étirant ses lèvres figées, la seule forme de communication qu'ils aient jamais connu.

Le roux finit par l'attirer contre lui, le contraignant à moitié à reposer son front mutilé mais couvert dans le creux de son cou, pour ne pas qu'il aie à tenir le keffieh éternellement, pour éviter que ses muscles ne s'ankylosent.

Il y a quelque chose de vaguement réconfortant dans la constatation que Lea a gardé son odeur, qui n'est pas vraiment définissable, à moins que – est-ce que les pierres chauffées par le soleil ont une fragrance particulière ?

Avant de plonger dans un état à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'inconscience, Isa se demande si Lea sera toujours là quand il se réveillera.

Il l'est. Il joue avec un frisbee qu'il a de toute évidence réussi à sauver de la destruction et des non-dits, fixant l'horizon comme s'il pouvait y voir la réponse à une question qu'ils n'ont pas posé ; sur sa joue brille une larme qui n'existe pas, dans ses yeux brûle une flamme qui ne se consume pas, rage, incompréhension, déni. Un mot, une question. Pourquoi. Isa n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce dont il se souvient et que lui a oublié ; il se relève doucement, pitoyable tentative de détourner l'attention de son ami, de son ancre, de la seule personne qu'il reste dans son univers – littéralement.

Le tissu s'est collé à sa plaie alors que le sang séchait et quand Lea s'en aperçoit, il perd aussitôt son air distant et lui adresse un ricanement moqueur qui sonne presque faux. « Tu as l'air ridicule. » Isa joue le jeu, fait la moue sans y croire une seule seconde, et ôte doucement la compresse de fortune. Mauvaise idée. Aussitôt, le sang affleure à la surface des plaies et grave un sillon écarlate sur ses joues. « Idiot », lui dit Lea. « Ne le remets pas. Allonge-toi et je te dirai quand ça sera à peu près sec. » _Si ça sèche un jour._

Il lui faudrait des points de souture, probablement. Ca lui donne envie d'éclater d'un rire mauvais, presque hystérique, de s'adresser aux ténèbres, comme ça - « excusez-moi, j'aurais besoin d'un téléphone, il faut que j'appelle un médecin ». Il songe qu'il va devenir fou et peut-être qu'il l'est même déjà, parce que l'idée ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Isa regrette la douleur insupportable qui aurait fait vibrer son squelette entier, avant. Ici, la douleur n'existe pas. Il n'a pas faim, non plus. Pas froid, pas chaud. Ca ressemble à la description que certains font du Paradis et pour peu, il en ricanerait de plus belle. En rirait jusqu'à ce que ses côtes explosent et que son coeur aille repeindre le noir avec du pourpre. Sympa, le Paradis.

Il aimerait au moins qu'il y ait un plafond, quelque chose, mais allongé, tout ce qu'il perçoit, c'est l'obscurité. Un instant, il panique, pense être revenu au début, que tout ça n'a été qu'un rêve et qu'il est perdu, et il a du mal à respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'épaule de Lea se presser contre la sienne.

« Pas beaucoup d'étoiles à compter, ici, hein ? »

Le ton se veut léger, badin. Réconfortant.

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre monde », répond Isa, la voix creuse. « On est coupés de tout. Même du ciel. »

\- Mais on est ensemble, quand même. »

C'est vrai, c'est l'important, l'essentiel. Ils sont ensemble. Isa s'autorise à fermer les yeux, à se relaxer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. A penser que tout ira bien. Juste une fois - ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, Lea a disparu.

Il s'est passé à peine une seconde. Une minute ? Une heure – un an. Dix, vingt. Il a du partir un peu plus loin, mais Isa ne peut pas se relever, il ne faudrait pas que le sang recommence à couler, le keffieh est déjà tellement abîmé après tout – tellement usé par les larmes qui n'ont pas été versés, par un sang qui n'était peut-être même pas matériel. Son front est éternellement barré d'un _x_ désormais. La donnée inconnue d'une équation. Il faut rester et attendre, attendre et espérer. Isa a foi en Lea, Lea reviendra, ne le laissera pas, ils doivent rester ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, sinon ils sont perdus. Sinon les ténèbres infiltreront les pores de leur peau pour mieux les ronger – mais ça ne peut pas arriver. Lea reviendra, Lea reviendra, _Lea reviendra_.

Un laps de temps, encore, si tant est que le mot "temps" aie la moindre signification, il ne le sait même plus, ne l'a peut-être jamais su. Un laps de temps et quand il tâte d'un doigt hésitant, tremblant les bords de la plaie, elle lui semble sèche. Pas refermée mais sèche. Du moins le sang n'est pas trop poisseux, ses mains ne semble pas plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient avant. C'est le principal.

Il se relève, ramène ses genoux contre lui, les enserre de ses mains – celle de Lea lui manque alors à défaut de mieux, il serre le morceau de tissu plus rouge que jaune contre son visage, oublie la texture du sang séché, se concentre sur le peu d'odeur qui s'y accroche encore.

Lea va revenir.

Il le sait.

X

Quand Aqua trouve l'eau et la lueur, elle trouve aussi un garçon assis là, les yeux ternes et perdus dans le vague, comme y distinguant des êtres et des idées qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer. La plaie qui orne son front la frappe – il ne la remarque même pas et elle note que la chair n'a presque pas fini de cicatriser, de se refaire. Il en gardera la marque toute sa vie – elle frissonne. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant comme lui fait dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

« L'eau n'est pas buvable, ici. » Sa voix désincarnée, comme déconnectée de son corps, un mauvais doublage qui ne collerait pas aux imperceptibles mouvements de ses lèvres, lui arrache un long frisson. Il ne fait pas froid, pourtant. « Pas parce qu'elle est salée, ça non. Enfin peut-être, je ne sais plus quel goût ça a. Mais elle sent l'obscurité. Elle sent le silence et l'éternité. Ca brûle la gorge. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu, en venant ? »

Aqua s'accroupit à côté de lui, ses manches traînent sur le sol sans réussir à capter la moindre poussière. Ses cheveux cendrés gardent quelques traces d'un bleu plus foncé que celui qui colore ses propres mèches, mais ses pupilles, elles, sont d'une teinte proprement indéfinissable. Les ténèbres absorbent les couleurs, ou peut-être est-ce le temps inexistant qui règne en maître ici, quelle différence. Elle pose une main sur son épaule et il lui rend un regard torve éclairé d'une pointe de surprise, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le droit au moindre contact depuis très longtemps. C'est probablement le cas.

« Qui donc ? » questionne-t-elle le plus doucement possible avant de se mettre à tousser. Ca fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas utilisé ses cordes vocales, c'est étonnant qu'elle sache toujours comment s'en servir.

Les yeux du garçon s'assombrissent et il se remet à fixer le lointain. Elle se demande ce qu'il y voit, finalement – est-ce beau, est-ce atroce, ou le vide a-t-il pris tant de sens tout d'un coup ?

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié son nom. » La voix se brise. « Peut-être même son visage. Mais il sent bon, et il doit revenir bientôt. On n'a rien dit, mais on se l'est promis, je le sais. »

La jeune femme remarque alors le carré de tissu fatigué et taché de sang séché depuis longtemps qu'il tient entre ses poings serrés comme si ce qui lui restait de vie en dépendait – est-ce le cas ?

« C'est à lui, ça ? »

Il baisse les yeux comme s'il venait à peine de se rendre compte de l'existence du foulard.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Il doit revenir bientôt », la ferveur distante dans sa voix donne envie de pleurer à Aqua. Elle se contraint à ne pas fermer les paupières afin de chasser les larmes. « J'ai froid. »

Elle s'asseoit – le sable ne la gratte pas, elle échoue à s'en étonner. Elle a vu tant de choses étranges. Au moins, aucune créature ne peuple cet endroit-là du Domaine des Ténèbres. Elle s'asseoit et, le plus doucement possible, pose la tête du garçon sur ses genoux. Caresse les mèches au toucher rêche, les démêle du mieux qu'elle peut, avec une patience infinie. Il ne dégage presque aucune chaleur (est-il seulement vivant ?), rien n'émane de lui, comme s'il se vidait, petit à petit – il se laisse faire sans la moindre réaction quand elle caresse sa joue du bout du pouce, mélange leurs désespoirs qui n'en sont pas.

« On devrait peut-être laver ça », suggère-t-elle en pointant le keffieh – oui, ça doit être, devait être du moins, un keffieh.

Aussitôt, le garçon se recroqueville, imperceptiblement mais brusquement.

« Non. Il a son odeur. Je vais l'oublier si ça part, vous comprenez ? L'oublier comme tout le reste.

\- Même ton nom ? »

Il ne répond rien. Clot ses paupières. Elle n'évoquera plus le sujet.

« Je suis Aqua, en tous cas. »

Elle fixe l'horizon à son tour, ses doigts continuant à défaire l'échevau de noeuds qu'est devenue la chevelure trop longue de l'adolescent, cherchant une silhouette du regard. Quelque chose. Peu importe qui est ce _il_ dont il parle ; elle sait qu'il ne le reverra probablement jamais, et ça la heurte plus que ça ne le devrait. Au moins, elle sait qu'elle a encore un coeur. Tant pis pour le reste.

Elle ne se rend pas compte des chuchotements ininterrompus du garçon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci émette à voix haute :

« A-qua. Aqua.

-C'est moi.

\- Aqua. Tu vas rester avec moi, toi ? »

Sourire. Plus tendre qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, peut-être.

« A condition que toi aussi, tu restes avec moi. Je vais te dire un secret... Il y a une porte de sortie, quelque part. Elle s'ouvrira un jour - et tu reverras la lumière.

\- La lumière est morte. »

De nouveau le ton atone, de nouveau un frisson dans son dos.

« Je te promets que non.

\- Tu me _promets_?

\- Je te promets. »

Pour la première fois, il a l'air plus tranquille. Ses sourcils sont moins froncés, et il semble apercevoir une touche de bleu, là, tout au fond de ses iris, en cherchant bien. Elle y croit. Il faut qu'elle y croie et elle y croira.

Et ils restent là, deux âmes errantes posées sur une plage qui n'en est pas une, à contempler des vagues immobiles qui ne sont pas des vagues, faiblement éclairées par une lumière qui est tout, sauf une lumière.

X

Une éternité plus tard, Aqua se lève, déplie ses membres, comme elle le fait chaque – quoi ? jour ? – chaque fois qu'elle le juge nécessaire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une lumière intense éclate dans ses pupilles, qu'une voix qu'elle connaît résonne, qu'une poigne lui enserre le bras.

« Aqua ! » Le ton est soulagé, et elle est entraînée vers la lumière qui en viendrait presque à la blesser.

« Attends, non- » _Le garçon-_

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'en dire plus, elle est tirée vers l'avant et s'évanouit.

X

Il fait noir et silence et sombre. Tout s'efface et se perd, il se sent se disloquer, se désintégrer.

Il a oublié jusqu'à son propre nom. Ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là. Qu'est-ce que cet endroit. Pourquoi il se sent si seul, tout d'un coup.

Il ne lui reste qu'une seule chose, une chose qui lui est revenue et qu'il s'empresse de graver sur le sol avant de poser sa main à plat sur le sable, sentant à peine sa froideur, sa dureté sous sa paume.

« C'est promis, Lea. Il y a une porte de sortie quelque part. Elle s'ouvrira, un jour... »

Ses doigts se resserrent sur le tissu qu'il garde comme le plus précieux des trésors, sans même être sur de savoir à quoi il correspond.

« ... Et toi et moi, on reverra la lumière. »

X

L'instant d'après, la Marge Noire est vide.


End file.
